Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3q^{7}+3q^{3}+2q^{2}) - ( -q^{7}-5q^{3}-q) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(3q^{7}+3q^{3}+2q^{2}) + (q^{7}+5q^{3}+q)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3q^{7}+3q^{3}+2q^{2} + q^{7}+5q^{3}+q$ Identify like terms. $ {3 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{3 q^3} + {2 q^2} + { q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 q^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 + 1 ) q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^3} + { 2 q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Add the coefficients. $4q^{7}+8q^{3}+2q^{2}+q$